


White umbrella

by samebito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cringe, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Idk I might make this a whole complete story, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Rain, Random & Short, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, Umbrellas, Why Did I Write This?, dumb stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samebito/pseuds/samebito
Summary: Only a super short oneshot about a girl meeting another girl in the rain.I don't know why I wrote this tbh, it's just simple corny stuff. I might write a continuation to this but I'm not sure.





	White umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Because even a little action can make someone's day.

That had been terrible for Marianne. At work she had had to deal with the most irritating and rude people imaginable, a day that was sunny suddenly became the rainiest day ever and she was tired. Extremely tired.

Marianne was a nurse. That day at the hospital she was working in the emergency room and both the patients and her colleagues ended up being insufferable. Plus she always hated rain, she always found it depressing and she hated feeling cold because of it, just like in that moment. She had never been an extremely optimistic, but not pessimistic either. That was just a tiring, exhausting day.

A girl was walking towards her, she had dark brown hair and was holding a white umbrella. She seemed to be happy, she might've had a great day.

The girl stopped in front of Marianne, smiling.

-Hi-

-Uh ... hey- said the nurse, a bit confused. She didn’t know who that girl was.

-You're completely wet, take this-, the brunette gave Marianne her umbrella.

-You don't have to...-

-Don't worry, it's no big deal-

Marianne took a moment to look at the umbrella given to her, it was pretty. 

Today she hadn't expected anything so kind to happen to her, she wasn't really used to that, in all honesty.

-Thank you so much-

-You're welcome, have a safe trip wherever you're going!- the girl sad walking away and disappearing in a crowded street.

-Thanks, bye!- Marianne said with a smile on her lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far without cringing.


End file.
